vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Kisaragi
Summary Jin Kisaragi is a member of the 4th Thaumaturgist Squadron, a former Major and Commander of the Novus Orbis Librarium, and Ragna and Saya's brother. He is a playable character and the main deuteragonist in the BlazBlue series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, higher with Power of Order | At least High 7-C, likely Low 6-B, higher with the Power of Order | Low 6-B, higher with the Power of Order | 5-A, higher with the Power of Order Name: Jin Kisaragi, "Hero of Ikaruga", "Endbringer" Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Possibly early to mid twenties Classification: Human, Knight of the N.O.L., Wielder of the Power of Order Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Central Fiction=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (type 1 withstand the Edge, which has no oxygen), Weapon Mastery, Martial Artist, Ars Magus User, Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing his power), Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Enhanced Senses (Can see things even though there's nothing for him to see), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Nine's presence as well as Trinity's spirit), Statistics Amplification, Levitation (Can float mid air with some of his ice powers), Life Manipulation (Yukianesa can erode away life), Absolute Zero (His freezing is even better than Kokonoe's cryonic prison, which is so cold that it restricts the movement of atoms), Ice Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Anyone who learned at NOL are able to create barriers), Air Manipulation (Can create freezing winds), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; Nox Nyctores can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity, Nox Nyctores are also superior in regeneration negation than Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Spatial Manipulation (Can slice through the Zanki Barrier, which is stated to be a space separated from the outside world), Instinctive Reaction (Nox Nyctores fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Weapon Creation (Can create blades of ice), Unconventional Time Manipulation (Time seemingly twists itself in order to get him back whenever he dies), Reactive Power Level (The bigger the threat, the bigger the Power of Order will become), Sealing (Capable of sealing others in AZ ice), Regeneration (Mid-Low) and Limited Subjective Reality (Power of Order can make something that doesn't exist exist) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Body Puppetry (Unaffected by body puppetry effects of the Nox Nyctores), Deconstruction (Is capable of being near a Black Beast without deconstructing as it's stated to do in Phase Shift), Phenomena Intervention (The Power of Order can overpower phenomena intervention, even by Takamagahara and The Embryo), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies the senses of the user), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As someone with competent skills in Ars Magus, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly) and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can also shrug off blows from a Nox Nyctores, which are superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Heat Manipulation (Unfazed by heat), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Death Manipulation (The Power of Order can negate the Immortal Breaker), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Absorption (Can fight the Black Beast without being absorbed), Explosion Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, which can pierce through space), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron) and Chaos Manipulation (Resists the boundary, which turns everything into a spiraling chaos) |-|Central Fiction=Same as before, plus BFR (Sent Ragna and Terumi to the Azure Horizon), Immortality Negation (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 8) and Death Manipulation (via Hihiirokane) Attack Potency: At least Building level (By merely waking up to pick up Yukianesa, he was able to create giant pillars of ice that spreads across the entire area of Torifune), higher with Power of Order | At least Large Town level+, likely Small Country level+ (Stronger than before. Equal to, if slightly weaker than Ragna and has fought him repeatedly), higher with the Power of Order | Small Country level+ (Fought against Take-Mikazuchi), higher with the Power of Order | Large Planet level (Fought and kept up with Susanoo when he pushed himself at his absolute limit), higher with the Power of Order. Able to ignore conventional durability with Yukianesa Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Mai) | At least FTL (Can keep up with Ragna in numerous occasions) | At least FTL (Can keep up with Hakumen in a fight) | At least FTL (Kept up with Central Fiction Ragna) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 5 | Class T | Class T Striking Strength: At least Building level, higher with Power of Order | At least Large Town Class+, likely Small Country Class+, higher with the Power of Order | Small Country Class+, higher with the Power of Order | Large Planet Class, higher with the Power of Order Durability: At least Building level, higher with Power of Order | At least Large Town level+, likely Small Country level+, higher with the Power of Order | Small Country level+, higher with the Power of Order | Large Planet level, higher with the Power of Order. The ability to rewind time after he dies makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: Superhuman. Able to fight against Susano'o while having his body injured. Range: Hundreds of Kilometers. Was able to create icebergs around the entirety of Torifune by just picking up the sword. Standard Equipment: *'Murco Algesco: Yukianesa:' The second Nox Nyctores, looking like a traditional Japanese sword. The main ability of Yukianesa is to create and manipulate ice. It is capable of absorbing seithr and crystallize the molecules in the air. It also said to be able to erode life multiple times as well. It should be noted that Yukianesa's ice is colder than even absolute zero temperatures. It's shown to be actually colder than Kokonoe's cryogenic prison, which is so cold that it restricts the movement of atoms, as Jin freezed Azrael, the man who shrugged it off for two years, instantly to near death. *'Hihiirokane:' A special metal that can interact with souls. It can shapeshift do different sizes by will of the user and is one of the few weapons that can kill Terumi. Intelligence: Very high. Much more intelligent in both academics and combat than his brother, being trained in the military and having reached the rank of Major in the Novis Orbis Librarium's Praetorian Guard; is fairly knowledgeable about the verse around him. Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant, antisocial, and has little tolerance for weakness. Additionally, Yukianesa constantly tries to exert its influence on him, and dramatically warps and amplifies his existing emotions if it manages to take control of him; when Ragna is around, this results in him going crazy and attacking. However, as the series progresses, Jin becomes progressively more and more resistant to these effects of the Yukianesa. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Drive: Frost Bite:' By harnessing the power of Yukianesa, Jin can freeze opponents solid with blasts of ice and crystal attacks, allowing him to land free additional hits upon landing the hit. *'Overdrive: Frost End:' Temporarily provides an increase to both his attack power and toughness and additionally causes all of his attacks with Yukianesa to apply his Drive. The lower Jin's remaining health upon activation, the longer it lasts. *'Ice Blade:' Throws an ice sword of varying size and speed in a line, sometimes with a delay to throw off an enemy's timing. *'Ice Flying Strike:' Throws numerous ice swords in one of a few different patterns. Great at zoning. *'Blizzard:' A stylish battōjutsu quickdraw slash that catches opponents in the air above and in front of him. This attack is unblockable. *'Violent Ice:' Ducks low, then releases a slash directly upwards that produces an energy burst, damaging opponents above him. *'Crystal Strike:' Rides forward on a gigantic icicle, smashing it into opponents before following through with a rotating slash. Humorously dubbed the "Ice Car" attack by many fans. *'Dual Ice Strike:' Draws his katana, creating a circular flash of cold energy that freezes and damages enemies, then performs a lightning-fast stab accompanied by a flash of energy, sending the opponent rocketing away. The second hit can be charged. *'Snow Flower Storm:' A rapid flurry of sword slashes in a single direction, concluded with a kick, for high focused damage output. *'Distortion Drive: Ice Fang:' With an upwards slash, throws forward a massive wave of icy energy that travels rapidly across the ground, damaging everything in its wake. If Frost End is active, this attack also freezes opponents hit for an extended period of time. *'Distortion Drive: Moonsong:' Creates a huge arrow of ice, then fires it from an equally huge bow, piercing through and stunning all it hits. *'Distortion Drive: Judgment: Snowstorm:' Counters an incoming attack: if successful, immediately dashes through the opponent, freezing and slashing clean through them simultaneously. If in Overdrive, the slash becomes several more delayed slashes that inflict heavy additional damage. *'Astral Heat: Purgatory Ice Night:' Focusing the power of the Yukianesa, Jin stabs the sword into the Earth. If the opponent is touching the ground, they are immediately frozen over entirely: the ice in which they are frozen gets progressively colder and more solid. After Jin is finished pouring his energy into the attack, he sheathes Yukianesa: at once, this causes all of the ice formed, and the trapped victim, with it, to shatter apart violently into nothing, slaying them. *'Power of Order:' A manifestation of the world's natural order which is given to individuals to assist in countering something that disturbs the order. It allows the user to dispel Phenomena Intervention and ward off even the Immortal Breaker with ease. Jin's Power of Order is to oppose the Black Beast, constantly raising his power in order to stop it. Additionally, it allows him to will individuals into existence, if only for brief periods. Key: Remix Heart | Pre-Chronophantasma | Chronophantasma | Central Fiction Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:BlazBlue Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Ice Users Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Knights Category:Bow Users Category:Final Bosses Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Life Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Time Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Order Users Category:Death Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Arc System Works